Of A True Rose, Does Thy Color Matter
by Aly the Trickster
Summary: Link's love for Midna runs deep and true, and their separation was harsh. Link's perspective on the ending of the Twilight Princess, oneshot, LinkxMidna, rated for adult concepts


A/N: First of all, this is my view on Link's opinions in Zelda: The Twilight Princess. I did not plagiarize this; it is my own work, though Nintendo owns this wonderful video game, because if I owned ZTP, I would be living in a nice big house right now. Secondly, do not through various fruits at me for not finishing my other stories-they are slowly coming along. I just beat this game, with a time of two days, two hours, and thirty-two minutes (on and off for a month, the two days thing was on and off), woot woot, and this is my inspirational spree! This is a Link/Midna fic, in Link's perspective.

Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda: the Twilight Princess, and one in a gazillion chance says I never will…just knowing that fact makes me cry.

Of A True Rose, Does Thy Color Matter

I turn, and see the spirits flying overhead, dazzling the sky with their brilliance, and underneath them I see a single lone figure, solitary, yet beautiful beyond belief. I take one step. Then another. Then another. And then I am running-trying to fly on air to find my beloved friend, yet I doubt someone like Midna could only be a friend to me. The waking sun seems to brighten as I run, giving a golden glow to the sky, and lightening my footsteps.

As I reach my destination I realize it is not Midna on the ground before me, sitting in such a crumpled manner. I stop, trying to regain my breath, and watch in amazement as that folded heap slowly straightens to reveal a surprisingly tall being, with the markings of a shadow being on it's black cloak. Slowly the head turns. Midna.

Or maybe not Midna anymore, if the small imp I once new could compare to this shockingly beautiful being. She had a small, tear-shaped face, with slanted red eyes and a green marking stretching from her forehead to her nose. Was this really the Midna I knew? Framing her beautiful face was orange-red hair that fell down in straight locks, perfectly framing the face that is etched in my memory. It could not be Midna, for how could such a small, sardonic, conniving little scamp turn into this stunning creature.

A noise of surprise escapes my lips as I stare. I take in the full black cloak and the slim bodice and skirt.

"What? Say something?"

She asks, yet how could I respond. There are no words to exclaim what I want to say. How could I exclaim to such an individual all my feelings for her, all the things that I wanted to say?

I can see lips inch up in a smile, and I hope she'll say more words, hoping she'll say the right ones to appease my soul.

"Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?"

Those certainly weren't the words I had been searching for, but they did appease me in a way I never thought possible. This was Midna, in heart and mind, in her true form.

I stare at her, and blink. Then my mouth breaks into a smile, one that I hope will stay forever.

We stand beside the mirror of twilight, feeling it's ever-present swirling express a feeling of mystery in the air.

"Well, I guess this is farewell, huh?"

I knew she would have to leave someday, but I never suspected my journeys with her would end so soon.

"Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know."

I never thought so, and never will. There will always be some shadow in me, and that is why I could turn into a wolf so easily, because that shadow was waiting for its turn. Why could shadow and light not coexist equally? But I know that as long as people fear the darkness, shadow will be a reminder of their failings to save themselves, and of the transition into darkness. As for the shadow beings, the Light locked them away, sealing them into their realm of Twilight, and for that, the beings of Light shall never be forgiven.

"But…"

She continues, and I hang onto every word hopefully.

"Never forget that there is another world bound to this one."

How could I forget, how could I forget that being who made my trip worthy, who gave me hope? The world connected would always be a reminder of the path between us, and the road we had taken, and still will take.

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin…"

Zelda's soft voice reminded me.

"One cannot exist without the other."

Without Midna, I would never exist, for just knowing she was there would keep me going. Just as I could never exist without Midna, so could others never exist without the Twilight. For just as light balanced the Twilight, the Twilight balanced the light, and without either one, the other would fail.

"I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world…"

So did I, but never would I mention such a thing out loud. I wonder how such rumors of 'darkness' and 'terror' could be spread about such a beautiful thing,

"They left if because it was their design that we should meet."

And I thank them for such a bittersweet gift, giving me the short time to meet Midna, and cherish the instances I had with her.

"Yes…that is what I believe."

And I too, believed something so plausible, so tangible, and so full of hope, that the Goddesses felt it in their hearts to let us meet, and yet I know Midna will leave soon.

"Zelda…your words are kind and your heart is true."

Thought I know what she speaks is pure truth, I wish with all my being that Midna would just say something, anything about me.

"If all in Hyrule are like you…"

No, they were not, and never shall be. I hear the undertone in Midna's words, what she is really saying. _If all in Hyrule could accept me…us, the shadow beings._ But they couldn't, though I knew I would do everything in my power to make it so, if Midna requested it.

"Then maybe you'll do all right."

She is right about that, for Zelda would need to accept all beings to bring Hyrule in complete unison. But I don not like that 'you'll' in her sentence, for even though I knew Midna would leave in the end.

She turns, and a soft wind blows towards her, pulling me towards her, begging me to make her stay, yet I can't stop her heart, and even if I could, I would never put myself in her path.

She walks towards the opening of the portal, and the magical stairs appear, glowing a soft sheen of pale yellow. She faces me again.

"Thank you…"

Why does she thank me, for it is I who should be thanking Midna. I stare at her, trying to give her a message with my eyes.

"Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again."

Hope sparks in my chest, giving me a light, fluttery feeling. Maybe she did not plan to leave forever. But then she looks remorseful, and I know it would not be so.

"Link…"

A single tear sprouts from her long, graceful eye, and I would love to erase it from her memory. I do not know whether that tear was forced, yet I doubt it, and somehow I'd like to think that tear was for me, for all that we would lose, our adventures, our banter, our friendship, and for the feelings that would come.

Slowly, serenely, the tear came forward, glowing an incandescent light of pureness, a soothing song of tranquility. Her hand comes up, and slowly pushes the tear forward, guiding it along its path,

"I…"

Flowing softly, it makes its way towards me.

"See you later…"

NO…I want to scream, but I know it is too late. I wonder what she would do, how she would separate herself from me, from our companionship.

And so slowly, so gradually, on a leisurely path towards the destruction of my heart, that single tear drops on the mirror, and distinct cracks show through the mirror Midna and me worked so hard on completing. Zelda and me stare in wonder, before finally realize what has happened. The Mirror of Twilight is being destroyed, by the only one who can.

I gasp before I can help it, and turn to see Midna rushing up the stairs to the entrance to her home, to her kingdom. I could have stopped her, could have had a chance to go with her. I had a chance to stop her at the castle; I had a choice, yet I could not reach her. This time I will not try, since there will be no one forcing her to stay. I will not drag her down.

She faces me one last time, with that beautiful face, engraved in my being, my heart, for eternity, and then, as the last of the mirror of twilight's portal light envelopes her, I gaze into her all-knowing eyes, and she gazes back at me. A world of conversation went through us that moment, and I think she understood what I wanted to say. And then she slowly disappears, gone into the realm of twilight, and the mirror, my last chance of hope, shatters.

My last chance of being with her is gone.

'I love you.'

Those were the words I should have spoken: yet wouldn't, couldn't utter. Those words would have kept her back, away from her kingdom, and with me.

Though I knew Midna would have left eventually, would have torn that link between the realms, severed it so it would never be used for evil again, I hoped she would stay for a while, stay with me.

Me an Zelda were never meant to be, for the kingdom would never settle for a peasant and a king, and I would never settle for a life stuck in the palace. Illia would have been better, and though her soothing nature calms me, my yearning for adventure would have eventually overrode her passive personality. What my spirit will always yearn for, and shall be forever doomed to follow, shaded in the background, would be Midna. My true princess-my Twilight Princess.

A/N: It is now 3:23 in the morning and I am running on a bottle of seltzer and some apples, so please excuse any grammatical/spelling mistakes. Please comment, I want some feedback, since this is the first time I have made a story of this sort and I want to know whether I should continue with this kind of stuff or not. By the way, this is being written the night after I finished the game, so my memory is fresh, and I checked all my facts. This game was played on the Gamecube, so excuse anything that might be different on the Wii. By the way, the ending of Z:TP made me cry, and yes, I am a sentimental anime/video gamer freak. And by the way, to answer a frequently asked question, my friend beat this in a day and an hour, playing straight with no stops, so it is possible. Hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!

P.S. About the name-I was thinking about Link and Midna's love, and thinking that in the sharing of love, gender nor color nor race should separate it, and that if it is true love, whether in the form of friendship or in the form of a couple, then it does not matter, and should never be seperated


End file.
